


Worth It

by badwolf



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kink Meme, M/M, Revenge, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf/pseuds/badwolf
Summary: Max had really underestimated how much smelling the burning flesh of 23 innocent kids can change a man.
Relationships: Franklin Clay/Max
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a fill for [the kink meme](https://thelosers-kink.livejournal.com/409.html?thread=56473). This might have been one of, if not the, first fics I ever wrote.

Slamming home that first time without any slick to ease the way hurt like a son of a bitch, but Max’s surprised screams had been worth the pain. The smug little bastard hadn’t thought Clay would do it even as Clay was working to get himself hard. He thought Clay was too civilized to resort to rape. 

Max had really underestimated how much smelling the burning flesh of 23 innocent kids can change a man. 

It was an effort to get it up, this not being the most romantic of situations, but once Clay got started simple biology took over. His dick certainly didn’t seem to mind being used for torture. After a minute or two Clay had torn Max up enough that blood started to ease the burn into a slick glide, letting Clay hammer away that much harder. Each thrust brought a new sob from Max’s ruined mouth. If it had been anyone else it would have been horrifying, but from Max, it was just gratifying. When he could feel himself getting close Clay pulled out, moving to grab Max’s hair, and dragged him onto his back.

The amount of blood on his dick made Clay pause, but only for a moment. Later he would worry about whether he should have used a condom or if he might have caught anything from Max. Right now Clay focused on finishing what he had started. 

A few rough strokes pushed Clay over the edge, but there was no real pleasure to it. The orgasm was purely mechanical, the result of fucking and nothing more. Clay brought himself off over Max’s face and chest, getting in that last little bit of humiliation and degradation.

When he was done Clay stood back, panting from the exertion and adrenaline comedown. Max was an utterly pathetic sight; lying on the ground with blood and come dripping out of him, his face a ruined mess and his feet too broken to walk on. It was tempting to sit back and leave Max to die from the inevitable sepsis. But if Clay knew anything about rats it was that they had a knack for getting out of traps, even if they had to crawl out on their bellies.

Max’s whole body tensed at the touch of cold steel to his forehead. A bullet in the brainpan was far too quick a death for someone like Max, but it wasn’t worth the risk to draw it out anymore. The .45 blew out the back of Max’s skull and his body crumpled to the ground. 

It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. Not after what Max had put them all through. But at least it was over.


End file.
